


I Found Her in a Star

by Eleni_Sk



Series: Bratva Chronicles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: The woman Oliver Queen was secretely in love with, disappeared one. Years later he finds her a Bratva servant during his training.Bratva Chronicles series.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Bratva Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	I Found Her in a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another story! I particularly enjoyed writing this one, so i hope you like it. And i had a little fun with the title, too.

Oliver could not believe his eyes.

It all started a few months ago, when he arrives at the Bratva training facility in Russia, to complete his training to officially became the Captain of the Star Region, taking over from his father.

He knew the facility had servants that took care of the cleaning and the cooking, including the bedrooms, but they mostly remained unseen. He also knew there were Mistresses for the trainees, but he had yet to ask for one. He didn’t feel like it to be honest.

He hadn’t seen any of the servants up to this point. They always took care of his room, before he was done for the day. But today his session had been canceled because the trainer’s daughter had gone into labor. He could have gone outside, hang out with some other members, but he didn’t feel like it.

According to Thea, he had been in a constant bad mood since _she_ disappeared. And she wasn’t wrong. That’s why he had gotten a reputation. Why everyone was afraid of him. Because when _she_ disappeared, she took all the good and the light he had in him with her.

He was so deep in thought, thinking about _her_ that he didn’t notice the servant making his bed until the servant noticed him.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. The schedule said you wouldn’t be back for another two hours.” A painfully familiar voice exclaimed, almost frantically. But it couldn’t be _here_ , could it?

“It’s fine,” He raised his eyes to see her. And his heart stopped beating for a moment. Because it was _her_. “Felicity?!” Could it be her?

“Oliver?” she inhaled sharply, “What-what are you doing here?”

“Oliver shut the door, to give them some privacy and pulled her in his arms, putting his head in the crook of her neck, breathing her scent in.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Oliver could hear her sniffling. He held her tighter as if his life depended on it, and maybe it did.

“You’re alive.” He said mostly to himself. “How did you end up here?”

“I-My father had a huge debt to the Bratva, and he couldn’t pay it off, so he offered me instead.” She said looking down. “I have to work here until it is paid off. That’s why I disappeared off the face of the earth. I was shipped here asap. What are _you_ doing here?”

“I’m completing my Captain training. I’m going to take over from my father when I’m done.” He explained dazed.

“Oh. That explains an awful lot about you.” She nodded absently.

Oliver laughed. He truly laughed for the first time in three years. Because that was such a Felicity thing to say. “I’ve missed you so much, Felicity.”

“I’ve missed you, too. So much.” She sighed. “Ans I’m going to miss you, even more, when you’re done and it’s time to leave.”

“I’m not leaving the Mansion without you, Felicity.” He stated. And it was true, no matter what he had to do, she was coming with him.

“And how are you going to pull that off, Oliver? I’m a servant with a debt that’s not even mine.”

“I don’t know how yet, but I swear to you, I’m taking you with me.” No matter what, he thought to himself.

“I believe you,” she smiled up at him.

“I’m going to speak to Anatoly. Right now.”

“The Pakhan?!” she exclaimed shocked.

“Relax, Felicity. He owes me his life, and he adores Thea. We’re friends.” He assured her.

“How-How is Thea?” she asked.

“She misses you, a lot. But she is doing okay. Hopefully, when you come back with me, she will get even better.”

“I miss her, too.”

“You’ll see her in a couple of months, I promise. Now, go to the Head of the Stuff and tell her that I have requested you for the rest of the day. Then come back here, okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can” he kissed her forehead and left to find Anatoly.

He found him in his office and told him exactly what was going on, what he wanted, and why. Anatoly was a romantic at heart, even if only a handful of people knew it. He told him that what he wanted was possible, but he had to do a few things. First and foremost, he had to buy her father’s debt. Then he had to marry her and then stay married. They would have to have a Bratva ceremony before they returned to the USA and then have a legal wedding. And of course, Anatoly had to be invited to the wedding. And lastly, Oliver had to beat the crap out of her father. That was mostly for personal satisfaction for both men.

Felicity didn’t have to know all the details. Oliver didn’t even blink when he wrote the check to Anatoly for Noah Kuttler’s debt and he would gladly beat the hell out of him. Maybe he would arrange for Anatoly to join in on the fun, too.

To protect her in the meantime, they would say that Felicity was his Mistress so that no one would think of removing her from his room or lay a hand on her. And the day he was getting his Captain Star, they were going to have the Bratva ceremony, that was considered binding and sacred within the brotherhood.

And Oliver was going to do it all. He was in love with Felicity, he had been for years. There was no choice to make. He was going to do anything in his power to keep her safe and happy. He just had to convince her to marry him in two months.

When he went back to his room, she was already waiting for him.

“Did they give you any trouble?” he asked her, sitting on the bed next to her.

“No, she didn’t even bat an eye. What did the Pakhan say?”

“There is a way to free you and you with me, and I already have decided to do it.”

“What is it?”

“We have to get married and stay married.”

“Oliver, no! I can’t ask you to make a sacrifice like that for me!” she exclaimed.

“Felicity, you’re not asking me. I am choosing it.” He said calmly.

“What happens when you meet someone, and you want to marry her?”

“One day, I might explain why that is not going to happen.” He chuckled lightly.

“Are you … I mean, I know you had a lot of conquests, but are you …?”

“I’m still straight, Felicity.” He laughed.

“Right. Sorry.” She blushed.

“I have already agreed. If you agree, and I hope you do, you’ll be a Captain’s wife, and that comes with certain obligations and privileges, but I will explain everything in time.”

“Okay,” she agreed, but Oliver didn’t register it.

“We’ll have a Bratva ceremony here, just before we leave for Starling and later, we’ll have a legal ceremony. Until then, to protect you and keep you with me, you will be named as my Mistress. That means that you will be staying in my room. I’ll sleep on the sofa, but when we get back stateside, we must keep up appearances.”

“Are you sure? I mean your mother hates me.”

“You’re not going to discourage me. My mother and I are not on the best terms, either way. It’s been like that for years.” He shook his head.

“Okay.” She nodded.

“Okay?” he asked hopefully.

“Okay, let’s get married.” She smiled shyly.

“Thank you.” He hugged her.

“I’m pretty sure that I should be the one thanking you.”

“Felicity, you have no idea what your disappearance did to me. I’m just thankful I have you back.” He explained.

“I’m happy to have you back, too. So happy.” She hugged him.

“So, what am I supposed to do, while you’re training?” Felicity asked him over dinner.

“You have library privileges and access to the gardens, but when I’m not training, you must be with me, unless I tell you otherwise. I know it’s not ideal, but…”

“Oliver, stop it. It’s so much better than what I had before.” She assured him.

“Right, and since we will be spending so much time together, I’ll teach you how to run our region.”

“Really?” she was surprised because that was not common practice.

“Yes. You never know when it can come in handy, plus I value your opinion, you know that.”

“I know. And I appreciate it.”

“So, first and foremost, the Star Region has Starling as its center and Ivy Town, Coast City, and Central City as its borders. Whatever is within those cities’ outer borders and Starling is Star Region.” He explained.

“That’s a large Region.” She noted.

“The largest in the USA,” he nodded, “and we will be running it soon. I will be taking over as QC’s CEO soon and I would like to give you one of our family seats on the board.”

“Me?”

“Yes, Felicity, you. We need fresh eyes and minds inboard. And it doesn’t hurt that you are a literal genius. He said amused.

“Thank you for having so much faith in me. And I know you will be an incredible CEO.” She smiled encouragingly.

“It means a lot coming from you. And that brings us to you. It’s customary for the wives to be in charge of the charity part of the family and our case the company as well. You can pick whichever charity, it’s totally up to you. However, I want you to help me overhaul the IT section of the family. And for that, you will be getting paid separately, in an offshore account that will be completely yours.” He explained.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked.

“I want you to start from scratch. I don’t necessarily trust the same people my father did, and I have noticed some discrepancies that my father waved off.” He replied.

“So, I can go crazy about security?” Felicity asked hopefully.

“Yes, you can. And when we return, I want to build a room that only we will have access to, iris scan, etc., to run surveillance and do your magic. Maybe we can have a suite of rooms turned in to your office and have that room inside it.” Oliver suggested.

“I love that idea. Maybe we can have a panic room installed, as well?” she suggested.

“Whatever you want, Felicity, whatever you want. You will outrank everyone other than me, either way.” He nodded.

“I’m going to have so much fun with it.” She grinned.

  
**A few days before the Bratva ceremony.**

Felicity and Oliver returned to his room, well their room, after a nice walk at the gardens. It was something they both enjoyed and had them daily. They had dinner as well and drunk some very nice red wine.

When they stepped inside the room, Felicity stopped dead on her tracks. Rose petals and lit candles decorated the entirety of the room.

She barely registered Oliver coming to stand in front of her, or that he pulled something from his pocket. [A ring](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124892521671/). And he kneeled in front of her, making her gasped a little.

“I know this isn’t a conventional marriage, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a proper proposal.” He said almost shyly. “So, Felicity will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she smiled touched. “Yes, I will marry you.”

Oliver slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her cheek.

“It’s beautiful.” She marveled at the ring.

“I’m glad you like it.” He smiled.

“When did you get it?”

“A few days ago, Anatoly pulled me in his office, where his jeweler was waiting, along with a wide selection of rings and wedding bands. Then, he ordered me to choose an engagement ring for you and the wedding bands for our ceremony. I remembered you’re not a fan of the traditional engagement rings, and this caught my eye.” He explained.

“You picked well,” she assured him, “I can’t believe you remembered that.”

“You’d be surprised by the things I remember. And by the way, in Russia, they wear the wedding rings on the right ring finger. We’ll get others for our legal ceremony, but the Bratva’s wedding rings will be on our right hands.” He explained.

“Okay.” She nodded. “Is there some sort of dressing code for the ceremony? I’ve never been to one before, and I have no idea what to wear.”

“When ceremonies take place here, the Pakhan’s wife takes care of what the couple wears. I should have mentioned that.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Does anyone in Starling know about me or the ceremony?”

“No. I have only one phone call every two weeks that lasts fifteen minutes. I usually speak with Thea and Thea only, so I thought that it would be a very nice surprise for her.”

“Can we tell Thea the truth? I don’t want to lie to her.” She asked.

“Yes, we absolutely can. I should tell John Diggle; he will be second in command.” He nodded, waiting for her response.

“Okay,” she agreed. “How are we telling your parents? I’d like to remind you that your mother hates me.”

“When we land, I’ll call John to gather the family in the living room. We’ll enter together and we will tell them together. And if my mother doesn’t like it, it’s her problem and I don’t care about her opinion.” He said. “What about your parents?”

“I don’t know. They gave me to the Bratva without a second thought. I’m not sure I can forgive them, or if I want them at the wedding. Or my life.” Felicity sighed heavily.

“Whatever you decide, I will support it.” He placed his hand over hers.

“I appreciate that.” She gave him a small smile.

  
**The day of the Bratva Ceremony**

Felicity was rather surprised by how good the Pakhan’s wife, Tasha, was to her. She had brought her a beautiful [dress](https://images.harrods.com/product/ted-baker/begoni-midi-dress_000000006416193003_f.jpg?dwn=767px:873px) and [shoes](https://www.harrods.com/en-gb/gianvito-rossi/suede-gianvito-pumps-85-p000000000005521994?bcid=S010020040000), along with a pair of [earrings](https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/earrings/tiffany-victoria-pearl-and-diamond-earrings-31177162/). She helped her get dressed and do her [hair](https://www.google.gr/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2FU0NTpTB3nS8%2Fmaxresdefault.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DU0NTpTB3nS8&tbnid=4hzULLCC6Flv6M&vet=12ahUKEwi6j_fayPPkAhWLwYUKHYz8DI4QMygFegQIARAz..i&docid=C18xIxhl1GD3eM&w=1280&h=720&q=chignon%20buns&client=opera&ved=2ahUKEwi6j_fayPPkAhWLwYUKHYz8DI4QMygFegQIARAz) and makeup, all the while a sincere smile was on her lips.

When it was time, Oliver knocked on the door, as they were going to go together to the ceremony. When he saw her, he almost let himself gasp. She was beautiful.

“You look beautiful,” he said sincerely.

“Thank you, you look rather handsome yourself.” She blushed.

Tasha took a photo of them together, looking lovingly at each other, though they didn’t realize it at the time. Then it was time to go.

The troops were gathered in the formal dining room. The Pakhan stood behind a table and Oliver and Felicity stood in front of him. And then he started the ceremony, which was in Russian, so Felicity couldn’t follow it. She waited patiently for Oliver to put [her band](https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/rings/tiffany-jazz-band-ring-GRP10370/) on her finger and when he did, she did the same for [his band](https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/rings/tiffany-classic-wedding-band-ring-GRP09219/).

And then, it was time to kiss.

She had forgotten about it. But Oliver was a complete gentleman about it. He cupped the left side of her face with his right hand and placed a soft peck on her lips that had everyone cheering and clapping. The actual kiss lasted a couple of seconds, but it left Felicity all flushed and dazed, and her lips tingling.

It was the best kiss she ever had.

“I present you Captain and Lady Queen,” Anatoly announced with a booming voice.

Felicity couldn’t help herself, she giggled, which made Oliver chuckle. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

“We wish you all the best. The car will be ready in ten minutes to take you to the airport.” The Pakhan dismissed them.

“Are you excited to go back to Starling?” Felicity asked him on the way to their room.

“Yes, I’ve missed Thea a lot. A couple of phone calls don’t cut it.” Oliver replied.

“Do you think she’ll hate me?”

“No, she won’t hate you. Especially once we explain to her what happened. If anything, she won’t leave you out of her sight.” He assured her.

“I’ve missed her, you know? I’ve missed both of you. I missed our movie nights and your horrified expression every time you’d find me in the kitchen.”

“I wouldn’t say horrified.” He protested teasingly.

“Yea, sure, Oliver.” She chuckled.

Half an hour later, they were boarding one of the Queen jets. They spend the next several hours talking about what was going to happen the next few days with his return and their marriage. They slept for a few hours as well. It was a long trip. But they finally touched down in Starling.

A beautiful Bentley was waiting for them, along with a driver and a bodyguard. They got in the car and Oliver called Diggle asking for his parents, Thea and Tommy to be waiting for his arrival at the living room, along with himself and a few others whose names she didn’t recognize.

Felicity for her part was both nervous and excited. She was finally free of her father’s debt and she was going home with Oliver and she was going to see Thea again.

It didn’t take long to reach the Manor. Felicity had forgotten how huge it was. It was a Queen’s castle. Oliver helped her out of the car, ever the gentleman, and took her hand in his.

“Are you ready?” he asked softly.

“Yeah.” She nodded. She was as ready as she’d ever been.

“Just keep in mind that I have a reputation I have to uphold, okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded and the made their way inside together.

Not much had changed since the last time she was there. There were some new photos and bodyguards, but nothing else.

They reached the living room and Felicity barely had enough time to take a look at the faces waiting for them, when Thea’s eyes landed on her.

“NO WAY!” the brunette exclaimed and jumped from her seat. She completely ignored her brother and tackled Felicity into a hug.

“I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you, too, Thea. So much.” She smiled, happy tears escaping her eyes.

“What exactly is going on?” Moira Queen demanded.

“How was your training, Oliver?” Robert Queen asked.

“Interesting.” He said cryptically. “she’ll run out of oxygen, Thea.”

Reluctantly, Thea let go of Felicity and hugged her brother. “Thank you,” she said, letting go.

“Miss Smoak,” Moira said stiffly.

“I would like to present to you Felicity Queen, my wife.” He said looking his mother in the eyes, almost daring her to say something.

“Shut. The. Front. Door.” Tommy gasped.

“Yes! Welcome to the family, Felicity!” Thea beamed.

It was good to be home.


End file.
